religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Boxmeerse Vaart
right|De Heilig Bloedgroep De Boxmeerse Vaart is een eeuwenoude Heilig Bloedprocessie die ontstaan is in het jaar 1400. "Pinksteren vroeg of Pinksteren laat, veertien dagen daarna trekt de Boxmeerse Vaart", zo luidt een eeuwenoud gezegde in Boxmeer. De oorsprong van de Vaart right|thumb|300px|Reliekcylinder Boxmeer De oorsprong van ‘de Vaart’ gaat terug naar het jaar 1400. Een priester in Boxmeer twijfelde tijdens de eucharistieviering aan de omzetting (consecratie) van brood en wijn in het Lichaam en Bloed van Christus. De wijn, zo wil het verhaal, borrelde toen over de rand van de kelk heen en kwam in de gedaante van bloed op een linnen doek onder de kelk terecht. Het Heilig Bloed stolde en er bleef een grote druppel achter op het tafellinnen. Deze doek, corporale genaamd, is sindsdien voorwerp van verering. In zijn 17e eeuwse reliekhouder wordt hij tijdens de Vaart meegedragen in een gouden draagkist uit 1656 die is vervaardigd door de Boxmeerse zilversmid Rhabanus Raab. Aanvankelijk was er geen aparte reliekhouder, maar de eerste reliekschrijn uit 1482 was tevens draagkist. Deze werd aan de Boxmeerse Vaart geschonken door D. Gerardus van Meer, kanunnik te Zutphen, getuige de inscriptie "D. Gerardus de Meer canonicus Zutphaniensis me fieri fecit et dedit. Anno 1482." Verering De verering van het Heilig Bloed komt in het midden van de 15e eeuw in Boxmeer op gang en rond 1450 wordt het Sacramentsgilde tevens naar het Heilig Bloed genoemd.Het toenmalige Boxmeerse gilde wordt in legaten uit 1454 genoemd als 'Gilde van den Heyligen Sacrament ende van den Heyligen Bloede' Archief van Het Heilig Bloed en A.F. Van Beurden 1897 p.244 en R. Klaassen 2000 p. 14 In 1457 wordt een eerste Heilig Bloed altaar in de kerk ingewijd.Een fraai gesneden eiken ornament met Kelk van een later opgericht altaar is nog bewaard, zie ook A.F. van Beurden 1897 p. 172 In 1482 wordt een vergulde reliekschrijn geschonken door Johannes van Meer Kanunnik uit Zutphen.zie ook A.F. van Beurden 1897 p. 238 In 1508 wordt in archiefstukken melding gemaakt van het trekken van de Heilig Bloedprocessie in Boxmeer. Zie Rien van den Brand 1991 p. 148; Gevraagde personen dienden 'in hoiren lynden cleyder voir dat heylige bloet' in de processie lopen. In 1583 wordt de kerk van Boxmeer door de troepen van Karel van Mansfeld geplunderd, veel archiefmateriaal gaat daarbij verloren. Zie Rien van den Brand 1991 p. 193; Vanaf 1582 is de reliek met de eerste reliekdraagkist 11 jaar ondergebracht in het naburige Gennep. A.F. van Beurden 1897 p. 234 Bij gerechtelijke akteArchief van het Heilig Bloed te Boxmeer Attestatie met Schepenzegel aanwezig, zie ook van Beurden 1897 p. 89-91 en R. Klaassen p. 1 opgemaakt door de schepenen van Boxmeer van 1618 wordt de Vaart herbevestigd en de Bisschop van Roermond Jacobus a Castro bevestigt in 1631 het Bloedwonder van Boxmeer.Testimonium super sanguinem miraculosum in Boxmeer, in Archief van het Heilig Bloed te Boxmeer en R. Klaassen 2000 p. 9 Graaf Albert van den Bergh uit Boxmeer schenkt in 1656 een gouden draagkist aan de Vaart. In 1660 schrijft Pastoor Peelen een 'Instructio super Sanguine miraculose in Boxmeer'.Onderrichting over het miraculeuze Heilig Bloed te Boxmeer, juni 1660, Archief van het Heilig Bloed te Boxmeer De verering van het Heilig Bloed neemt toe en in de 17e eeuw worden gedocumenteerde genezingen beschreven.Archief van het Heilig Bloed te Boxmeer met elf meldingen van 1624 tot 1693 en R. Klaassen 2000 p. 41-50 In 1673 trekt de processie naar een rustaltaar aan Het Zand.Van Beurden 1897 p. 243: 'Waer naer sal volgen een schonne ende devote Processie, waer onder geschieden sal een sermoon op het Sant.' Vanwege de Franse overheersing komt vanaf 1797 een einde aan de autonomie van de Vrije Heerlijkheid Boxmeer en de openlijke verering van het Heilig Bloed. De reliek wordt in de periode 1794-1800 herhaaldelijk heimelijk ingemetseld bij metselaar J. van Oeffel aan de Veerstraat.Archief van het Heilig Bloed te Boxmeer: Ondertekende verklaringen uit 1794, 1796, 1797, 1798 en 1799 zijn aanwezig en R. Klaassen 2000 p. 59 In 1821 wordt een verbod tot het houden van processies in Boxmeer uitgevaardigd, het verbod wordt genegeerd en in 1856 wordt de Heilig Bloedprocessie van Boxmeer geplaatst op een lijst van wettig toegestane processies. In 1854 wordt de reliek teruggeplaatst in het Heilig Bloedaltaar. De verering van het Heilig Bloed trekt aan en het vijfde eeuwfeest wordt in 1900 groots gevierd. Magry & Caspers 1998: Meer dan tienduizend bedevaartgangers doen Boxmeer aan en de feestelijkheden duren van 14 juni tot 16 september p. 149 Na de tweede wereldoorlog trekt de Vaart vijf keer per jaar, de Boxmeerse jeugd heeft dan een week vrijaf en vele bedevaartgangers komen naar Boxmeer. zie P. Margry (1981) p. 68-69 Vanaf 1965 is een kentering waarneembaar en trekt de Vaart nog een keer per jaar. Vanaf 1977 nemen Vaartmeesters de organisatie van de Vaart over en in 2000 wordt het zesde eeuwfeest met een volledige Vaartweek gevierd. Zie R. Klaassen in: 600 jaar Heilig Bloedprocessie in Boxmeer p. 91-126; perspublikaties in Boxmeers Weekblad en de Gelderlander; zie Fotoreportage op de [http://www.boxmeer.info/vaart/'Vaartsite'] onder kopje Actueel en Foto's 600 jaar Boxmeerse Vaart 21e eeuw Eeuwenlang trekt veertien dagen na Pinksteren de Vaart door de straten van Boxmeer. Elk jaar zijn duizenden getuige van deze processie, waaraan vele schoolgaande kinderen uit Boxmeer en de omliggende dorpen meedoen. Samen met drie gilden, andere muziekgezelschappen en een groot aantal vrijwilligers maken zij de Boxmeerse Vaart tot een van de belangrijkste (culturele) evenementen van Boxmeer.Aldus de nota Cultuur van de Gemeente Boxmeer 2007-2015 Op Vaartzaterdag wordt de reliek op plechtige wijze door het Heilig Bloedsgilde en de Vaartmeesters de basiliek binnengebracht. De dag erna op Vaartzondag wordt zij door de straten van Boxmeer gedragen. Deze processie wordt in Boxmeer 'de Vaart' genoemd. In de loop der eeuwen heeft de Vaart weinig veranderingen ondergaan. In het midden van de 20e eeuw kende Boxmeer nog vijf processiedagen. Van de daarvan drie overgebleven Vaartroutes in Boxmeer wordt die naar Het Zand nog een keer per jaar gelopen. Dezelfde groepen in dezelfde kleuren als uit het verleden gaan nog mee. De door vele schoolkinderen gedragen kleding en ornamenten werden verzorgd door de zusters van JMJSociëteit van Jezus, Maria en Jozef en worden nu verzorgd door vele vrijwilligers onder leiding van de Vaartmeesters. De Vaart is als cultuuruiting en geloofsuiting een eeuwenoude traditie vol folklore en volksvroomheid, die mensen in Boxmeer en ver daarbuiten al 600 jaar bindt en bijeenbrengt. Het is een kostbaar en oeroud stuk Boxmeers cultuurgoed. De Heilig Bloed relikwie is permanent uitgestald in de Heilig Bloed kapel in de Basiliek te Boxmeer. De processie De processie die door de straten van Boxmeer trekt omvat de volgende onderdelen: Suisse De processie wordt als vanouds geopend door de Suisse. Vroeger was de Suisse de ordebewaker in de kerk. De Heilig Hartgroep De Suisse wordt direct gevolgd door de Heilig Hartgroep. Deze bestaat allereerst uit het processiekruis dat in 1750 werd gemaakt door de Boxmeerse edelsmid Antoon Rijke. Verder 2 dragers met koperen flambouw en misdienaars met flambouwen en vlaggen. Daarachter loopt het St. Anthonius gilde uit Sambeek, de ‘gekleurde groep’ - een groep van meisjes die ieder een bloemenvaasje met gekleurde bloemen in de hand heeft - en een groep bruidjes met een witte bloemenmand. De Mariagroep De Mariagroep is een van de hoofdgroepen van de processie. Aangekondigd door een schild met de tekst ‘Ave Maria’ volgen de ‘blauwe mennekes’ en de ‘blauwe edelknapen’ in de traditionele Mariakleur. Blauwe vlaggen en bloementuilen zijn gegroepeerd rond het fraai aangeklede Mariabeeld met zilverwerk uit de 17e eeuw van Boxmeerse zilversmeden. De Rozenkransgroep De rozenkransgroep is een groep van gelovigen die gedurende de processie bidt voor kerk en wereld, de twee intenties van de Vaart. Centraal in deze groep wordt het Kruis meegedragen, voorafgegaan door de ‘kruisridders’. Een groep bruidjes sluit deze groep af. De Heilig Bloedgroep Het middelpunt van de Vaart is de grote groep rondom de reliekschrijn in de draagkist met het Heilig Bloed. Een schild met de woorden ‘Zijn Bloed gegeven’ herinnert ons aan Jezus Christus, gestorven aan het kruis. Maar deze tekst herinnert ook aan Jezus, die bij het laatste avondmaal de beker wijn aan zijn leerlingen gaf en daarbij de woorden sprak: ‘Dit is de beker van het nieuwe, altijd durende verbond, dit is mijn bloed dat voor u en alle mensen wordt vergoten tot vergeving van de zonden. Blijft dit doen om Mij te gedenken’. De kleur rood overheerst in deze groep. Het rode Bloedvaandel uit 1900 met een zilveren kruis uit 1833 gemaakt door de Boxmeerse zilversmid Antoon Hubert Rijke gaat voorop. Dragers van rode bloemen, de ‘rode mennekes’, een kist met houten processiekaars, misdienaars en wierookzwaaiers, het Heilig Bloedsgilde van Boxmeer, de reliek van het heilig Bloed onder een baldakijn dat eveneens uit 1900 stamt, 4 flambouwdragers, de vendeliers van het Heilig Bloedsgilde en de ‘rode edelknapen’ maken deel uit van deze Heilig Bloedgroep. De Karmel Voorafgegaan door de ‘zwarte edelknapen’ volgt een tweede gebedsgroep. Daarin neemt de Karmel-gemeenschap van Boxmeer met Karmelieten en Karmelietessen en leden van de ‘familia Carmelitana’ een eigen plaats in. Bij deze groep kunnen de gelovigen zich, terwijl de processie trekt, zingend en biddend aansluiten. De Karmel is traditioneel onderdeel van de Sacramentsgroep. De Sacramentsgroep Het ‘allerheiligste’ is in de Rooms-katholieke Kerk het geconsacreerde brood dat overblijft na de eucharistieviering. Dit brood wordt bewaard in het tabernakel en is ook buiten de eucharistieviering voorwerp van verering. De heilige Hostie is symbool van Jezus’ blijvende aanwezigheid in de kerkgemeenschap en herinnert aan zijn woorden en daden bij het laatste avondmaal. Tijdens het laatste avondmaal nam Jezus brood in zijn handen, brak en deelde het en zei: ‘Neemt en eet hiervan, gij allen, want dit is mijn Lichaam, dat voor u gegeven wordt’. In een kostbare monstrans wordt de heilige Hostie meegedragen onder een baldakijn uit het midden van de 18e eeuw. De monstrans is door de Boxmeerse zilversmid Raab gemaakt rond 1670 en wordt gedragen door de pastores van de Boxmeerse parochie of door een kerkelijke hoogwaardigheidsbekleder. Daarnaast lopen 2 dragers met zilveren flambouwen vervaardigd door Boxmeerse edelsmeden. Diverse groepen bloemen- en vlaggendragers, groepen met korenaren en brood-, druiven-, kruiken- en schilddragers en bruidjes met als hoofdkleuren geel en wit maken deel uit van deze Sacramentsgroep. Deze groepen symboliseren brood en wijn. Het St. Antonius-, St. Sebastianus- en H. Sacramentsgilde van Beugen, completeert de Sacramentsgroep. De teksten die de schilddragers bij zich hebben, verwijzen naar teksten uit de eucharistie en bijbel: ‘Wij delen brood met elkaar’, ‘Ik ben de Wijnstok’ en ‘Onzegbaar ons nabij’. right|thumb|200px|Het wapen van de Basiliek Direct aan het Allerheiligste vooraf worden het Tintinnabulum en het Conopeum (in de kleuren goud en rood) meegedragen als kenmerkende eretekenen van een Basiliek. Daarna loopt het Burgerlijk gezag, de Burgemeester. In het jaar 1999 verklaarde paus Johannes Paulus II de Petruskerk te Boxmeer tot basilica minor Basilieken in Nederland. Dit gebeurde bij monde van bisschop Mgr. A. Hurkmans bij gelegenheid van 600 jaar Vaart in 2000. Engelen en de Boxmeersche Harmonie sluiten de processie af. Afsluiting van de Vaart Als de processie de St. Petrusbasiliek weer is binnengetrokken, wordt de Vaart beëindigd met het zingen van het Tantum Ergo en de zegen met de monstrans. De zegen wordt ook gegeven bij het rustaltaar op Het Zand, een historische plek in de lange Vaartgeschiedenis. Beieren Gedurende de tijd dat de Vaart door Boxmeer trekt en ook op Vaartzaterdag bij het binnenvoeren van de relikwie wordt er door beiermannen in de kerktoren gebeierd. Het is een heel bijzondere manier van ‘luiden’ om de klanken van de oude kerkklokken over Boxmeer uit te strooien. Er wordt niet traditioneel 'geluid': in Boxmeer wordt de klepel met een hulpstuk door twee beiermannen ritmisch tegen de binnenzijde van de rand van de klok bewogen. Deze wijze van beieren geeft een specifiek geluid en is uniek in Europa. Aldus het Klokkenmuseum te Asten Het beieren begint zodra de Vaart uit de Basiliek komt en stopt als de Vaart uit het zicht van de beiermannen is. Komt bij terugkomst de processie weer in het zicht van de beiermannen dan wordt er gebeierd totdat de gehele processie in de Basiliek terug is. In de toren zijn 4 beiermannen aanwezig die elkaar aflossen, zonder dat dit te horen is. De grootste van de drie klokken is in 1448 gemaakt door Jan van Venlo. De andere twee zijn uit 1405 en 1410. Ze zijn als door een wonder gespaard gebleven toen de Petruskerk tegen het einde van de Tweede Wereldoorlog vrijwel totaal werd vernield. Externe link [http://www.boxmeer.info/vaart/'Boxmeerse Vaart in woord en beeld'] Literatuur *Archief Nederlands Karmelitaans Instituut te Boxmeer; *Archief van het H. Bloed te Boxmeer; *Archief van het H. Bloed. Maastricht, Rijksarchief in Limburg; *Archief van de bisschoppen van Roermond 1559-1801, port. 80, nr. 52,; *A.A.:Verhaal van Het Mirakel des Heiligen Bloeds, geschied te Boxmeer in het jaar 1400, Beltz-Hillenaar, Den Bosch, (1859) 17 pp.; *A.A. 300 Honderd jaar Carmel in Boxmeer (Boxmeer Schoth Drukkerij 953); *A.A.: Das Wunder des hl. Blutes in Boxmeer im Jahre 1400, P. Közter, Kevelaer (1900) 16 pp.; *Archief Stichting Comité Boxmeerse Vaart (2008); *A.J. van der Aa, Aardrijkskundig woordenboek der Nederlanden, dl. 2 (Gorinchem: Noorduyn, 1840) p. 648-649; *Albers. P: Het Karmelieterklooster te Boxmeer, 1652-1902; Utrecht 1902; *P. Albers, Het Karmeliter-klooster te Boxmeer 1652-1902 (Utrecht: P.W. van de Weijer, 1902. Overdruk uit: De Studiën. Godsdienst, Wetenschap, Letteren 34, dl. 58); *E. van Autenboer, De kaarten van de schuttersgilden van het hertogdom Brabant (1300-1800), 2 dln. (Tilburg: Stichting Zuidelijk Historisch Contact, 1993-1994) dl. 1, p. 11, 78-79, 87, dl. 2, p. 407, 411; *A.C. Bertens, Het H. Hart en zijn Genade-Oorden of de Liefde, het Voorbeeld en de Wonderen van Jezus in zijn H. Sacrament (Cuyk aan de Maas: Jos. J. van Lindert, 1900) p. 205-207; *A.F. van Beurden, Chroniek van Boxmeer van af het jaar 1269 tot 1889 (Roermond: Van der Marck, 1889); *A.F. van Beurden, De zusters van het Gezelschap J.M.J. te Boxmeer, 1865-1890 (Roermond 1890); *A.F. van Beurden, 'De vensters en schilderingen van het carmelietenklooster te Boxmeer', in: Taxandria 1 (1893) p. 59; *A.F. van Beurden, Boxmeer: geschiedenis van de parochie, het klooster der carmelieten, O.L.V. broeders en het H. Bloed (Roermond: Van der Marck, 1897); *A.F. van Beurden, Schetsen uit de geschiedenis van Boxmeer (Boxmeer: Schoth, 1934) p. 40-42, 49-52; *A.F. van Beurden, Boxmeer rond de eeuwwisseling. Herinneringen van A.F. van Beurden aan de jaren 1868-1918 (Boxmeer: Schoth, 1977 heruitgave) p. 11-19, reprint van een artikel in het Boxmeers weekblad van 1918, bevat enkele foto's van de Boxmeerse vaart (ca. 1900); *Gemeente Boxmeer p.44 (Gemeente gids Boxmeer 2008); *Gemeente Boxmeer Nota Kunst en cultuurbeleid 2007-2015 (2008) p. 10 en 20; *R. van den Brand, 750 jaar kasteel Boxmeer, eens brandpunt tussen Brabant en Gelre. Een bijdrage tot de geschiedenis van de heren en het kasteel van Boxmeer (Venlo 1991) p. 126-128, 148, 240 (foto processie ca. 1900 p.348); *R. van den Brand, 750 jaar Kasteel Boxmeer: eens brandpunt tussen Brabant en Gelre; een bijdrage tot de geschiedenis van de heren en het kasteel van Boxmeer (Venray/Venlo 1993); *R. van den Brand & H. Douma, Land van Cuijk, 33 dorpen en één stad (Boxmeer, 2002) p. 105; *M. Breuer: Verhalen uit vervolgen tijden in Boxmeer, Deel 2: Engelbertus Goossens, notaris en promotor van de Boxmeerse Vaart, p. 60-69, (Met foto Pierezuukers, Leden van de Vriendenkring uit de Vaart ca 1947 p.69) (Ars Grafisch, Roermond, 2008); *Brochure Boxmeerse Vaart (1992); *P. Browe, Die eucharistischen Wunder des Mittelalters (Breslau: Verlag Müller & Seiffert, 1938) p. 144, 152-153, 179, 190; *C. Caspers, De eucharistische vroomheid en het feest van Sacramentsdag in de Nederlanden tijdens de late middeleeuwen (Leuven: Peeters, 1992) p. 233-234; *B. Clabbers: Oud Boxmeer in Beeld. Het verleden van Boxmeer in foto's. Een uitgave van het H. Bloedsgilde (Boxmeer 1983); *P. Cornelissen, Schoon roomsch Brabant ('s-Hertogenbosch 1934) p. 134; *A. van Delft, H. Bloedspel van Boxmeer (Boxmeer: Schoth, 1946); *H. Douma, 'Het gilde van het H. Bloed te Boxmeer, in: Landjuweel 1975 Boxmeer. Herdenkingsboek Landjuweel 25 mei-1 juni 1975 (Boxmeer 1975) p. 21-28; *C.R. Duljé, Geschied- en aardrijkskundige bijzonderheden van de voormalige heerlijkheid Boxmeer, met St. Anthonis en het halfheerige Sambeek, benevens van de meeste plaatsen in het Land van Kuik (Gennep: Noman, 1852) p. 81-85; *H.B.M. Essink & H. Douma, Inventarissen van archieven van kerkelijke instellingen in Boxmeer en Cuyk (Boxmeer 1965); *H.B.M. Essink: Een onderzoek naar de absolute rechten van de heren van Boxmeer, Haps en Half Sambeek;(Grave 1968); *Mr. W.B.J.Goossens: Lezing Boxmeerse Vaart anno 2006, (Boxmeer 9 Mei 2006); *J. Habets, Geschiedenis van het tegenwoordig Roermond en van de bisdommen, die het in deze gewesten zijn voorafgegaan, dl. 3 (Roermond, 1892) p. 148-149; *Jan Kalf, De katholieke kerken in Nederland (Amsterdam: Van Holkema & Warendorf, 1906) p. 423-424; *René Klaassen et alium P. Mesters, J. Peeters, F. Thuis: De Vaart 600 jaar Heilig Bloedprocessie in Boxmeer, (Boxmeer 2000), Stichting Comité Boxmeerse Vaart; *W.H.Th. Knippenberg, Devotionalia. Religieuze voorwerpen uit het katholieke leven, dl. 1 (Eindhoven: Bura Boeken, 1980) p. 93; *J. Kuijpers, 'De genezing van Jan Deynen te Vortum in 1693', in: Merlet 21 (1985) nr. 2, p. 36-41; *A. Lehr: Beiaardkunst in de lage landen, Lannoo|Tirion (Tielt 1991) p.55-58;90-93;98-99;118; *L.C.B.M. van Liebergen e.a., 'Waer een paradis'. Kloosterleven in Brabant na de Reformatie (Uden: Museum voor Religieuze Kunst, 1987) p. 24-36, 95-97; *L. C.B.M. van Liebergen ed., Volksdevotie. Beelden van religieuze volkskultuur in Noord-Brabant (Uden: Museum voor Religieuze Kunst, 1990) p. 41, 71, afb. 29; *R. van der Linden, Bedevaartvaantjes. Volksdevotie rond 200 heiligen op 1000 vaantjes (Brugge: Tabor, 1986) p. 73-75, nrs. B59a, B61, B61a-b, B62; * Kees Ligtelijn; Het Mysterie, een bewerking van het Heilig Bloedspel van Boxmeer, door Pastoor. A. van Delft, ( Utrecht-Boxmeer 2000) In Boxmeer in 2000 drie keer opgevoerd; *P.Mesters & S.Scholtens Karmelklooster, Parochie- en Bedevaartskerk Boxmeer, (Boxmeer 1995) pp. 9, 12, 17, 18. *P.J. Margry, Bedevaartplaatsen in Noord-Brabant (Eindhoven: Bura Boeken, 1982) p. 63-71; *P.J. Margry & R. van Heesewijk, Bloedprocessies in Brabant. Fotodocumentaire van de bloedprocessies in Boxtel, Boxmeer en Hoogstraten (Breda: Papieren Tijger, 1993) passim, moderne processiefoto's, met overzicht samenstelling processie in 1897 op p. 14 (1993); *Peter Jan Margry & Rien van Heesewijk, Processies. België, Nederland en Luxemburg (Heeswijk: Abdij van Berne, 1997) p. 24-36; *Peter Jan Magry & Charles Casper: Bedevaartplaatsen in Nederland Deel 2: Provincie Noord-Brabant, (Amsterdam en Hilversum 1998), p 144-155; *Dieter Pesch, Wallfahrtsfänchen. Religiöse Druckgrafik (Keulen: Rheinland-Verlag, 1983) p. 375-376; *V.J. Roefs & I. Rosier, Verborgen kunst in een oude heerlijkheid. 71 kunstfoto's met begeleidende toelichting (Den Bosch 1948)p Inleiding 2 en nrs. 8, 9, 55 en 56; *L.H.C. Schutjes, Geschiedenis van het bisdom 's-Hertogenbosch, dl. 3 (St. Michielsgestel: Instituut voor Doofstommen, 1872) p. 330-331; *G. Schuttenbeld, Boxmeer, Karmelietenklooster en Sint Petruskerk; (Boxmeer 1975); *L. Simonis, Boxmeer en het wonder van het H. Bloed: 1400-1900. Geïllustreerde feestuitgave bij gelegenheid van het vijfhonderdjarig jubilee (Boxmeer Schoth, 1900); *M.A. Snoek, 'Drie penninkjes van het mirakel van het Heilig Bloed te Boxmeer', in: Tijdschrift van het Nederlandsch genootschap voor munt- en penningkunde 2 (1894) p. 154-158, met afbeelding; Pius almanak voor het jaar 1896 (Alkmaar 1896) p. 443-444; *P. Spapens, Boxmeer houdt vaart in de Vaart, een eeuwenoude bloedprocessie in tijdschrift: Traditie|Najaar 2009 p.10-14; *L. Tuerlings: Reportage over de Vaart 1996, KRO-TV op 22 juni 1996 (Hilversum Boxmeer 1996); *J. Verheijen: Het vijfde eeuwfeest van het H. Bloed te Boxmeer; (Den Bosch 1900); *Prof. Dr. P.A. van der Wey, 'De drie Bee's', in: Landjuweel 1975 Boxmeer. Herdenkingsboek Landjuweel 25 mei-1 juni 1975 (Boxmeer 1975) p. 8-20; *G. Wessels, Het mirakel van het Heilig Bloed te Boxmeer: geschiedenis, gebeden en litanieën (Boxmeer Schoth, 1899); * M. Wingens, Over de grens. De bedevaart van katholieke Nederlanders in de zeventiende en achttiende eeuw (Nijmegen: Sun, 1994) p. 49-51; *G. Wuisman: De Stichtingsoorkonden van het Carmelietenklooster te Boxmeer sept. 1672-sept.1922; *Peter van Zoest: 'Bloedprocessies blijven boeien. H. Bloedvieringen in Boxtel en Boxmeer', in: Bisdomblad (26 juni 1987) p. 12; *Diverse aankondigingen en artikelen in het Boxmeers Weekblad, De Gelderlander, De Trompetter, KKN, BLOS, De Maasdriehoek en De Maaskanter (1980-2009); Categorie:Processie Categorie:Relikwie Categorie:Boxmeer